The curse of the fox
by Elayna19
Summary: What happens when Kyo, Kagura, Yuki and Tohru all in-rule into Ouran Academy? When they find a Somha just as cursed as Kyo in hiding there, what will happen to them, or that Sohma?   Kyo x Tohru OC x Hikaru
1. Introduction

Disclaimer~ I don't own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter X~Who's Hope?

Welcome eager readers. Before I go to the story, I have a few things to tell you. One is that I have a new member for the Host club, (Also female. She doesn't hide it.)

The new girl is Hope, Hopelin Kiki Takashi. She will represent me in this story!

She has long black hair and sky blue eyes. She loves reading. She is a Sohma. Cursed with the fox. Only changes when highly stressed, when she wants to or when sick (When sick she goes halfway). She can go halfway which looks like her but with black fox ears and a black fox tail. This story takes place in Ouran Academy and Kyo, Yuki, and Torhu's house as well as the Sohma main house.


	2. Chapter 1: Another cursed one?

Disclaimer~ I don't own (As much as I wish I did) Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 1~Another Cursed One?

Hope was walking to her secondary club, The Ouran Host club. (The first was the Zuka club.)

She walked past the gate that marked Ouran's entrance. She saw five people standing there.

They looked very familiar…

"Shigure!" Hope cried out softly, "Kyo, Yuki, Kagura. What are you all doing here?"

Shigure smiled at her. "We came because these four are students."

Hope looked confused. "Four? But only three zodiac members are here. Not including you Shigure."

"Well…There is Miss Tohru Honda right here." Shigure pointed out.

"Oh! Hello there! Since you're with these four, I'm guessing you know the curse?" Hope politely asked.

"Hmm! Yes I do. Are you a Sohma?" Torhu replied.

"Yep! I'm the fox." Hope stated in the quiet voice she used, "See? I can hug Kyo, Yuki and Shigure." To make her point, she hugged them all.

Tohru eyes were wide. "You're just like Kagura!" She exclaimed.

Hope and Kagura shook their heads.

"She is far from being me. One; she doesn't like Kyo the same way!" Kagura said.

"Yep. I don't like Kyo that way. Two I can only change when stressed. I can also change at-will unlike my fellow zodiac members. In more ways than one, I'm more like Kyo then Yuki. Oh! I can't attend the banquet. That is, by myself. Oh…I also have…" Hope stopped uncertain. She walked up to Kyo and whispered in his ear.

Kyo nodded at whatever she was saying.

"Okay! I can tell you one more thing. Since you've seen his already. I, like Kyo have a third form. _Unlike _Kyo, mine is okayish. Right Shigure?" Hope told her quickly.

Shigure nodded. "Yes. It's true! Little Hope here's third form is cute. Now Torhu when you go back on winter break you MUST keep Hope's location secret."

Tohru looked at him confused. "Why?"

"I'm in hiding right now." Hope said really quietly.

"Oh." Was all Torhu said. Suddenly the clock tower rang.

"Dang it. Late again." Hope sighed, "Kyoya is going to have my head."

She turned to the small Sohma family group.

"Wait! Can you escort them? Please! I'm in a hurry…I have a…doctor appointment! That's it. A doctor appointment. Please?" Shigure plead.

Hope looked at him in doubt. Shigure cheered. "Thank you sooo much Hope! I owe you…again."

Hope smiled softly at him.

"I keep telling you, all I want is for you to keep my location secret." She shivered, "I'm sorry but I can't return. Akito…Akito would kill me. Stupid rule. Not my fault."

Shigure turned to Tohru. "There's a rule in the zodiac that there can only be one fully cursed person. The cat and the fox are equally cursed and hated. So do you see why we need to keep this secret?"

Torhu nodded.

"If you want me to escort them, we'll leave now. They can come with me to Host club." Hope pointed out.


	3. Chapter 2: You call this a Club?

Disclaimer~I don't own anything here except Hope, the plot and story. Thanks!

Chapter 2~This is a _**club**_?

After the tour, (Which I will not bore you with…Other then Yuki and Kyo fought and stopped when Hope knelt on the ground, covering her ears.

"I'm sorry. I hate fighting. It makes me almost remember something I rather not." She would say after every fight.

Though she would laugh softly when Kagura 'showed her love' to Kyo.

They visited all the places they needed plus more.

* * *

><p>Hope sighed, standing in front of a double door.<p>

"That has to have been the most walking and talking I've done in my entire life." She gasped, bent over and her small, delicate hands on her knees.

She suddenly stood the rest of the way up and twirled around so she was facing them.

"Now. I know you may not like this, but I'm supposed to attend this club. So please put up with it. For me."

There were murmurs of agreement. Yuki and Kyo were refusing to look at her, Tohru on the other hand was looking straight at her. Kagura was looking at Kyo.

_This girl is defiantly different from the other unlucky outsiders. I must keep an eye on her. _

"One more thing. I'll be busy, but don't hesitate to ask me anything. I'll be everywhere in this room, and I mean _EVERYWHERE. _So if you can't find me, ask one of the other Hosts." With that, Hope turned and opened the door.

First thing they heard was this;

"HOPE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tamaki shouted at her, despite all the guests.

Hope started crying delicately. Kyo, ageist making anyone cry other then Shigure, Yuki or Ayame, yelled back at the blond boy.

"HEY! DON'T YA YELL AT MY COUSIN! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU STUPID BLOND RICH KID!"

Hope sniffled and looked at Kyo in surprise.

"Kyo?" She said confused.

They heard a sigh. "Hope. Why are you _this _late?" Kyoya asked calmly.

Hope sniffled softly again before answering.

"Umm…Kyoya…I'm really sorry that I'm late. It's just-" She was cut off by Yuki.

"She had to escort as around the school." Yuki finished.

"Ya! So get off her case. Gheesh, what kind of club is this? Torture?" Kyo commented.

"Kyo!" Tohru and Hope said in union.

"Hey, Hope! Who are your friends?" Hikaru asked from his guest table.

Hope sighed and muttered before calling back. "Hikaru! If you want to meet my cousins and their friend then you need to come over here rather the shouting across the room like an idiot."

There was a laugh from the direction of Tamaki's Corner of Woe.

Hope turn to her small group.

"Thanks for standing up for me. Come this way." She lead them to some sofa's and told them to sit down. Kyo and Yuki sat down immediately. Tohru stayed standing, looking uncertain. Hope took that chance.

"Off limites! Ya hear me?" She said loudly, pointing at Tohru.

She turned to Tohru. "Sorry. Why don't you sit and I'll get us some tea?"

Tohru wide-eyed, "No! I could never except. This is way to fancy!"

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Sit. Now. Please."

"Okay." Tohru sat.

"Thank you."

Hope turned away. "Haru? Haru!" She called, "Haaruuuuhiiii! I need some teeaaa!"

Haruhi came over to her and sighed. "Fine. You know, you sounded like Honey. Anyway, we need some music. Try playing 'The Fox Hymn'."

"Okay-dokie!" Hope replied and skipped off to get a flute.

_~5 minutes later~_

Hope showed up again, much to the Sohma groups relief.

Hope was holding something silver in her hand. She sat down. The twins, with violins, stood on either side of her. They all started playing a sad yet mysterious tune. Like one you'd hear people in Indian tribes play. Halfway through the tune, Hope stopped playing and started singing.

_**Come sisters, brothers too.**_

_**Come sing the old hymn.**_

_**For we hold the old Music and no one else can have that.**_

_**To you humans who hold the Music, come listen to our song.**_

_**We can laugh, but never cry.**_

_**Yet we are never happy at all.**_

_**We long to be free from this curse, this curse it holds strong.**_

_**We can run, but it doesn't matter.**_

_**We are eternally sad.**_

_**Envy us all you want, but we shall never care.**_

_**For you are stuck in humanity, but we are free to share.**_

_**I am part of the Music, but do you ever care?**_

_**I'm an outcast to my own race, but I am far from forgotten.**_

_**Come sisters, brothers too.**_

_**Come sing the old melody.**_

_**For we possess something dear to us, and humans can not have it.**_

Hope finished. It was a full minute before anyone moved that included the twins and Kyo, Yuki, Kagura and Tohru.

There was a round of applause. Hope walked over to the sofas.

"Soooo. Did you like it?" She asked.

"It was beautiful! Don't you think so too, Kyo?" Kagura glared daggers at Kyo.

"Yah! I mean, it was good. Really good." Kyo complemented after he shouted.

"I agree Miss…?" Yuki said after him.

"Hopelin. Call me Hope."

"Of course."

"It was wonderful! I loved the story it told." Tohru piped up. Everyone stopped what they were doing, (I imagine Kagura twisting Kyo's arm or some form of torture on him.), and looked at Tohru.

"I mean. I feel like the song is saying that they're sad, but they will never show it. Beautiful because it's sad." Tohru's eyes looked far away.

Hope was shocked, she had found the point of the song! She shook the shock off.

"So. Do you all know where you're staying?" She asked, to change the subject.

"Umm…No."

"No?"

"Ya, that what I said! No!"

"Okay! I'm sorry. I'll ask Hikaru and Kaoru If you can stay with us."

"…" All was silent as Hope left.

**Thanks for reading my horrible writings. : /**

**See you next chapter!**

**Elayna3**


	4. Chapter 3: The twins part in hiding Hope

Disclaimer~I don't own anything here except Hope, the plot and story. Thanks!

Chapter 3~The twins part in hiding

Somehow Hope was able to convince the Hitachiin twins to let the Somhas stay with them. (How she did, I do not know and don't wish to know. O.o I'm scared of what…)

Anyway, back to the story.

_Later, the same day._

They had all just gotten out of the limo. (The twins? Remember?)

Kyo turned to Yuki. "THAT'S IT! LET'S GO!" He yelled at Yuki.

"Shut up, you stupid cat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SISSY?"

"Stupid. Cat."

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo ran, yelling at Yuki. Tohru was already on the move but Hope tackled him before he hit Yuki.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY'D YO-!" Kyo started yelling at her but stopped when he saw her tear-streaked face.

"Please stop! Both of you! You'll make Him come back…" She sobbed. The twins, who'd been watching, now took action.

"Now you've done it! Hope? Hope! It's okay, everything is okay! Him won't come back. We both promised, remember?" Hikaru said as he walked up to Hope. He held her as he said this.

Tohru gasped. "She…She hasn't changed! What's…what's going on? Kyo!"

Kaoru sighed. "Dummy. She only changes when stressed or sick. Either that or she'd shape-shifted. Which she does do." He tried to explain. Kyo and Yuki's eyes weren't on the younger twin, but on Hope who was now clutching Hikaru's shirt tightly while he (still) was holding her.

Yuki, without looking away from the two, asked, "Does she do this a lot?"

Kaoru thought before responding. "Ya know? I'm not sure. I think it was shortly after she turned 13."

Kyo was watching in wonder. The fox could have a relationships with outsiders.

"Wait. Didn't the fox for this year die at Akito's hands?" Yuki interjected.

Kaoru looked thoughtful. "What was the date of the death?"

Yuki gave him a look that said Why-are-you-asking-me-trivial-questions? But he answered the question.

"January 16th. I'm sure it was that. During the mid-afternoon. Can you tell me why you are interested with death dates all of a sudden?"

Kaoru was silent. All they could hear was Hope's quiet weeping.

"Tell me, are you aware of what happened on Hope's 7th birthday?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence. Everyone but the twins and Hope shook their heads.

"Brother…"

"I know Hikaru." Kaoru said back understanding what his brother was going to say, (so sorry! Will explain. Promise!), "Why don't you all come inside. It's getting cold."

The small group made their way to the house. (Yes, Hikaru was _**still **_holding Hope.)

Hikaru took Hope up to her room and came back down the stairs, reporting she was sound asleep.

"Now, Yuki, you asked me why I was so interested in the first fox's death and I'll tell you." Kaoru started.

"It's a long story. Sit down." Hikaru ushered them all to a sofa. (I wonder where Kagura is. For now I'm saying she's shopping. P.S. she knows the whole story that I will be telling.)

"Hope was a normal child. That lasted till she was 6 years old. On January 16th, her birthday, her 7th birthday." Hikaru, who was telling the story, his eyes softened. "On her 7th birthday, after the party at Mori Takasi's house, came over to ours. She has been our childhood friend since we were 6. She was always a year younger than us. She came over and played with us in the yard. In those days, she was bright, happy and loud. Just like us, she would play pranks. Sometimes she would help us."

"Yeah! I remember that!" Kaoru commented. Then both of their eyes got dark. Hikaru continued, "When we were playing tag, a large black void opened up in front of her. She accidently ran into it. She turn back, looking at us in horror. She held out her tiny hand, but she saw something similar behind us and stopped reaching. Though she never stopped looking at us. We will never forget that day. Ever.

Our parents covered saying that Hope was kidnapped. Hope was gone for a whole year. Then a black-haired man came on the day before her birthday, a year later. He said he was Shigure Sohma. He had an orange-haired boy with him. His name was Kyo Sohma.

The man, Shigure, sat in the yard in till dawn. Then the patch of darkness that took Hope away came again. We know because we saw. Shigure shoved his hand in and called out 'Hope, Hope! You need to come back. We promise to keep your location a secret.'

He stopped yelling for a while before yelling again, this time with anger in his voice. 'What do you mean? You have to come out!' He paused. 'I can't take your friend too. I'm sorry.' He apologized with sorrow in his voice,

'But what about your other friends? Hikaru, Kaoru, Kagura, Yuki. What about Kyo? Don't you care about him at least?' Then he pulled his arm back and holding on to it was Hope. We couldn't believe our eyes. She was sobbing.

The darkness faded, but she stayed. Then the boy, Kyo, came out. He ran to her and hugged her. Together they sobbed in the growing light. We had watched, dumbstruck. The young man had brought back the one person we had wanted back but no matter how high classed we were, we would have." Hikaru finished. He and Kaoru were crying.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said, unsure of what else to say.

They looked at her. Then shook their heads. Just then a maid came in saying they had guests.

They all looked at the doorway.

"Shigure?" The Sohmas yelled shocked.

"Shigure! Shigure!" The twins rejoiced. "What'd you bring us?" They asked eagerly.

Shigure handed them a box of chocolates.

Shigure came into the room and Kagura came in too.

"I ran into her at the market. How have you all been?" Shigure asked.

"Good!" Tohru chorused.

"Fine as long as Aya-" Yuki started saying before he heard the voice he dreaded.

"Oh brother! It is me, Ayame! Your big brother! I heard you were here, so I came to visit." Ayame finished laughing. There was chaos in the room till they heard someone walk down the stairs.

"What's with the commotion? I can't sleep. Geesh. The whole idea of hiding is to be _QUIET._" Hope complained, rubbing her eyes.

"Ho-Hope?" Ayame stuttered.

Hope looked up. "Great going. Now we have to have Ayame swear to keep silent too." She sighed.

Shigure held up his hands. "Let me explain!" Ayame glared at him.

"You've been hiding the _fugitive_? _DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH_?" Ayame shouted.

**Thanks for reading! This was a difficult chapter to write. Please leave reviews. (Don't be afraid. I only 'bite' people annoying me. NO FLAMERS. My only condition, NO FLAMERS. That's all!)**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this story. **

**Special thanks to ****THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN, you inspired me!**

**I have failing grades and writers block so my updates might fall behind. **

**I will continue writing. **

**Yours truly,**

**Elayna ;)**


	5. JUST A NOTE

JUST A NOTE, SORRY.

I'm sorry, I have two chapters written for The curse of the fox, but their taking BLOODY long to type up.

Sorry.

Your silly friend,

Elayna

P.S.

You CAN review ideas for the story. I DO check my reviews.


	6. Chapter 4: Ouch, my head

Wow, has it really been three months since my last real update?

Sorry, Yoite is a refrence to another anime called Nabari no Ou. Creepy thing is: it fits Yoite. (in till the backstory.) Check out the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but: the plot and Hope herself.

~Chapter 4: Backstory…

Hope was sleeping very well while Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Kaoru, and Hikaru talked in a living room.

She was having a nightmare. Hope dreamt she was still in the void.

Yoite, a boy in the darkness, was next to her. Yoite was her friend. He told her things, like 'Why they were there.'

The reason was that they had an exceptional amount of power.

Hope's power was good and pure, Yoite's was evil and corrupt. She was Ying, he was Yang. Because she was pure, she held greater use to Him, the corrupt master of the void. Him crawled into the children's heads, whispered to them, in other words, mad their lives hell. Yoite was six when he was dragged into the void. He was ten when Hope was dragged in.

Yoite was an orphan. His parents died in a train crash when he was three. He lived with his mother's friend. The lady had a son named Ritsu Sohma. Nothing really happened till the void came, and now he's here.

Hope was a normal born Sohma, meaning she had no curse when she was born. When she left the void, Him put a curse on her. The fox had recently died, so he cursed her with the fox.

Hope hadn't wanted to leave Yoite, but she REALLY didn't want to stay.

Hope woke to a sudden commotion downstairs.

She sighed. No use sleeping while _THAT _was going on.

Hope stretched. She realized her anklet had come off. Hope gingerly reached up to the top of her head and sure enough, her fox ears where prodding out. She just guessed that her tail was there. She sighed again.

Hope looked around for the anklet and put it on. Immediately, the ears and tail disappeared.

She yawned and went to her door, carefully stepping over the piles of books. No matter how much the maids try, they will NEVER clean her room. (Mostly because she locks the door behind her and she has the only key.)

Hope looked over the balcony and found the source of the noise, living room #5.

Rubbing her eyes, she descended the stairs.

"What's with the commotion? I can't sleep. Geesh. The whole idea of hiding is to be _QUIET._" Hope complained.

"Ho-Hope?" Ayame stuttered.

_Darn it Shigure. You KNOW he won't take this well._

"Great going. Now we have to have Ayame swear to keep silent too." She sighed.

Shigure held up his hands. "Let me explain!" Ayame glared at him.

"You've been hiding the _fugitive_? _DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH_?" Ayame shouted, rounding on Shigure.

Shigure looked sheepishly around the room.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Shigure asked innocently.

"I ask because you have THE FOX ON THE STAIRS!" Ayame was obviously freaking out.

"Yep! That's me! The fox, ya got a problem with that?" Hope decided not to put on her outside character _QUITE _yet.

The twins, not liking to be forgotten, came up behind Hope and hugged her.

Surprised, she changed.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!" Hope shouted. The twins giggled.

"You're too adorable!" They mused.

Hope glared daggers at them, but that just sent them into hysterics. Hope suddenly changed back with a cloud. She hastily pulled her pajamas on.

"Ayame, you need to calm down. You're worrying me, Tohru, and Shigure. Everyone else doesn't care." Ayame, despite his hate for Hope, calmed down. At least he didn't look like he'd faint any second.

"Now, what should we do with you?" Hope muttered to herself.

"Umm…What going on?" Tohru, who was with Yuki and Kyo, asked.

"Miss Honda is right, what IS going on?" Yuki asked after her.

Kyo just glared at everyone with an annoyed expression.

"Ayame's worried he's going to die because he saw me." Ayame sat down while Hope was talking. "I'm 'cursed', remember? Ayame? You're going to be fine…"

"Hope?"

"Ya Shigure?"

"Ayame," From where Shigure was standing, Shigure pointed at the lump on the floor that was Ayame, "fainted." He finished.

Hope raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

"Thanks Shigure. I can see that." She turned to the twins, who stiffened.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? Please put our 'guest'," Hope pointed behind her at the lump. "in a room. Thanks."

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am!"

They started dragging Ayame somewhere, "I hope they aren't taking him to the dungon…" Hope muttered, watching them.

Shigure sat down heavily in a chair to review the chaos that had happened.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all looked confused, (Except Kyo, Kyo looks annoyed as well as confused.)

Hope looked at the group in the room before slipping off to her room to change into a komoto.

Sorry for the pace of this. I'll TRY to slow down after this. Gomien if this gave you a headache. (It gave me one..)

Arigoto for all of you who have been patient with me.

Thanks:  
>To all of the readers of this story. Please review at your pleasure.<p>

Special thanks to: THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN, Waterbender J (Thanks for the ideas!), fmababe1124, freakyfriday13, and Aurora rose1001.

I'm out of school now, but I'm still busy. Add on that I have no more ideas for chapters after the next chapter.

~Elayna


	7. Chapter 5: WHAT NUMBER IS THIS?

I'm sorry I haven't updated in three months. I'm updating another story today as well.

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Hope and that's it.

Chapter 4~Randomly yelling at Tamaki

Hope came down a little bit later wearing a red and white komodo. The twins had disappeared after taking everyone to their respective rooms. They now appear wearing samurai clothing.

They bowed to her, "We are ready to take you to the Boss." Hope sighed hopelessly. (Haha! Get it? Never mind…)

"I'm as ready as a sane person can be when going to see Tamaki." They lead her to the limbo and caught her if she stumbled.

Within a few minutes, they were looking at Ouran Academy's High School section.

They walked themselves to the door of the third music room and walked in.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tamaki roared.

The twins gave their famous shrug while Hope put her hands on her hips.

"Do you KNOW how long it takes to PUT a komodo PROPERLY ON?" Hope asked mercilessly.

"Um…yes…well…no." Tamaki stuttered.

"Thought so." Hope spat back.

"You're in a mood today." Kyoya commented, "It might lower your customer rate."

"Or the other way around. For cying out loud! The pretty girl was an _ACT_!" Hope looked exasperated. Mori walked up to her, he looked up and down Hope. Suddenly he nodded.

"Better now." Mori said in his deep voice. Honey jumped up on shoulders with Usa-chan.

"Takashi approves of your new attitude! I'm okay with it too!" Honey jumped off and clutched her leg. Hope ruffled his blonde hair affectionately.

"Thanks." Was all she said to express her gratitude.

"Hey! You're not in costume yet!" Kaoru told the others.

"I am." Haruhi stated blandly.

"So we see." The twins and Hope mused together. While the others changed, the class quartet got together and talked.

"I'm so glad that I don't have to use my outside nature anymore." Hope sighed gratefully.

"Must be nice, not to lie." Haruhi commented. Hope looked her in the eye.

"You have NO idea." The twins hugged Hope on either sides.

"She is worse than us when it comes to mischief." Haruhi shivered. _Worse than them? I can't stand them as they are. Wait, Hikaru said something._

"Say again?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru sighed, annoyed. Hope stifled a laugh.

"I said, 'We met Hope by accident.'" Haruhi looked eager to hear the story.

"Have I told you this story?" Haruhi shook her head. Hikaru smiled.

"It began at a day camp…"

(*FLASHBACK*)

The twins were looking around the camp with mild interest. Their guide pointed and talked constantly, they paid no heed. Hikaru and Kaoru were six.

They saw movement in the huge hill on their left.

They looked up and saw a young girl around five years old standing up there. She had pitch-black hair. She somehow looked…different…from the others. The girl suddenly looked down at them.

Her eyes were violet and sparkled with mischief greater than theirs. Hikaru and Kaoru realized they were out of their league.

The girl suddenly disappeared.

A simple piece of paper drifted down to them.

On the sheet of paper was an emblem. A dagger, point up, surrounded by briar thorns. On the blade was a wolf howling and on the hilt was a rose.

Tricksters had signs. The lower tricksters, which make up the majority of tricksters, have really simple emblems.

Higher tricksters, such as; naturals, masters and thieves, have more complicated emblems but are overall, still basic.

The top of the chain is the Dawn Stars. They are virtually unheard of. They have the privilege of holding the most complicated emblem of all.

You have a higher chance of winning the lottery then meeting a Dawn Star.

Emblems are used to identify yourself, hold territory, and warn others off your lands.

Hikaru and Kaoru are higher tricksters and share the same emblem.

The emblem on the paper the girl dropped belonged to a Dawn Star trickster.

The girl was warning them off her territory. The twins, knowing their lives depended on it, folded the paper very gently and put it into their backpack. (A/N: To show disrespect by shredding the paper or dropping it results in you dying.)

Hikaru and Kaoru heard neither peep nor rustle from the girl the rest of the week. The boys came back to camp the next year.

The girl came down the hill to face them head on.

"Who are you and why did you come back?" She asked, her beautiful angel voice demanding. The twins said their names the said in sync;

"This is a day camp you know."

"Day camp or not, this is my territory!" She snarled.

"What's your name?" They asked her.

"Hope of the Dawn Star." She replied easily.

"Hope of the Dawn Star, huh? Don't you have a last name?" The twins asked in sync.

Hope looked shocked and scared. She turned and fled. Hikaru and Kaoru let her.

~Month later~

"Masters? You have a guest." Uzara, their maid, came into their room.

"Send them away." Hikaru replied, annoyed at being interrupted while doing homework.

"The girl thought you might say that. I have a message, 'Yo, dumbrains, have you forgotten your superior? By the way, it's Sohma. Hope Sohma. Now let me in.' That was her message. Well?"

They thought for a minute.

"Let her in please." Kaoru answered.

Uzura smiled. "Right away sir." Hope walked in, hands on her hips and smirking. She smirk faded and her hands fell limply to her sides.

"I lost them." She muttered.

"Lost who?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"Everyone!" Hope suddenly wailed out. She dropped to her knees, hands covering her eyes. "Mama, Papa, sissy, brother, Grandma and Grandpa too! Everyone left me…why me? Akito…"

The twins felt her helplessness.

"Help me…" The girl cried.

**It's 1:02 in the morning and I promised myself I wouldn't sleep till I had this chapter ready to upload for today.**

**Goodnight.**

**~Elayna ~.~**


	8. Author's note

I'm sorry to say this isn't an update.

I'm going to go through all my stories and redo them or choose to get rid of them.

Stories that are staying:  
>Haruhi's death<br>Curse of the fox  
>Ellie's story<p>

Stories that are being deleted:  
>The lone assassin<br>The TruthTeller's sister  
>Angel Violet<p>

A/n for Haruhi's death and Curse of the fox:

I'm very sorry, life has been hell for the past year or so. I'm going to go through this story and see where I've gotten and re-edit and redo as I see fit. I'm also going to write my plot line out so I won't have the whole, 'Oh I have writer's block AGAIN' problem. I apologize for the wait. I'll try to be better soon, and I hope I haven't lost to many people!


End file.
